kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Waddle Doom
|genre =Action |modes =Singleplayer |platforms =PC }} Waddle Doom is a web game in the ''Kirby'' series. It was developed and published by 4Kids TV in 2008 as a promotion for Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It was deleted from the website along with all related Kirby content in October 2009, when the show's license expired.Wikipedia Gameplay When the player clicks the message "CLICK HERE TO BEGIN!", images of Waddle Dees begin moving up the screen on a space background. They move at different speeds. The player's objective is to click as many as possible before they pass off-screen. Orange Waddle Dees are worth one point apiece while brown ones are worth five. The heads-up display, from left to right, shows a speaker that mutes and unmutes the game's audio, the remaining time, the player's score, and a Kirby: Right Back at Ya! logo. When one minute is over, the game ends. A game over screen featuring a large Waddle Dee image is shown. The player can then choose to play the game again or submit his/her score to the 4Kids website. The anime's English theme song, "Kirby, Kirby, Kirby!," plays on the title screen. The instrumental version often heard during the show's end credits plays during gameplay. Records During the years the game was live on 4Kids TV's website, user samandangel held the highest known legitimate score on Waddle Doom, with 368 points. The user accomplished this on December 6, 2008.4Kids - December 8, 2008 User negativeone claimed to have scored 425 on March 28, 2009, though this number was never officially recorded and its validity is undetermined.4Kids - March 31, 2009 Related Quotes Trivia *Unlike Kirby Shuffle Puzzle 1 and Kirby Shuffle Puzzle 2, Waddle Doom was one of several 4Kids web games with a Challenge board. By signing in, members could compete against other players and post their names and high scores to a leaderboard. Challenges could be sent to friends through email; if the recipient accepted the challenge and played the game, both players' scores would be posted, with one being declared the winner. *As Waddle Doom lacks any credits list, the name(s) of the developer(s) is unknown. *The game's music contains a glitch: Whenever the game is restarted without refreshing the page, the theme begins again, layering itself on top of the other music that was playing. *The game's exact release date is unknown, though the earliest record of it was recorded on July 12.[http://web.archive.org/web/20081201154650/http://www.4kids.tv:80/games/play/waddledoom Earliest recording of Waddle Doom] *It is possible to glitch the game by reloading it several times. This will cause multiple waves of Waddle Dees to flood the screen during the single minute of gameplay, resulting in a greatly boosted, yet obviously illegitimate, score. See Also *''Kirby Board Game'' *''Kirby Shuffle Puzzle 1'' *''Kirby Shuffle Puzzle 2'' *''Kirby Star Ride'' Gallery Waddle Doom 2.PNG|Waddle Dees move up the screen. Waddle Doom 3.PNG|The player "shoots" two Waddle Dees. Waddle Doom 4.PNG|Game Over Waddle Doom.png|''Waddle Doom'' thumbnail External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20180510061616/http://www.dan-dare.info/Games2/KirbyWaddleDoom.htm Waddle Doom]. Game is archived and playable (requires Flash to play). References Category:2000s games Category:Miscellaneous spin-offs Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Flash games Category:Archived games Category:Games